The Sidekicks
by RJ Morre
Summary: This story is based on how the sidekicks of Batman, Green Arrow, and the Flash met each other and formed a strong friendship as their mentors' adventures bring them closer together. -Before the events that led up to the protege independence day or the creation of the team.
1. Chapter 1

"It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light"

-Aristotle Onassis

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Dick Grayson to Robin<p>

- Gotham City, year 2006-

"Look at him; he's soaring around like a bird again, Honey."

"That's my boy," Dick heard his father boom proudly. He waved down towards his parents while swinging from trapeze to trapeze.

As the small black haired boy soared though the air, the motion pushed back his hair and he felt like he always did when he was practicing his act. He felt like the king of the world.

Most children dreamed of the life he led. Heck, many have run away just pursuit it, and he couldn't blame them. He got to travel the world with his family while they got paid for something that they loved doing. Sure, it was a lot of hard work, but he couldn't imagine being anywhere else other than flying through the air with his parents.

Today's performance was in Gotham City, and ever since they arrived excitement had been buzzing around the circus grounds. Not because of Gotham's bleak atmosphere or because of the high crime; it was because of the guest of honor that was coming to see their show, Bruce Wayne. Dick might have been the only one who didn't see him as such a big deal. Yeah, he might have been rich and was considered a hero in Gotham for all his charity work, but he was nothing special. Without his money and power in Gotham he would be no different than everyone else.

"Hey, Dick, you should get down and start getting ready. The show's going to start soon," Haley the ring master yelled as he stepped into the circus tent.

"Haley's right; you're the only one not dressed, son."

"'Kay," Dick answered as he let go of one of the trapezes and did a triple flip in the air before landing gracefully on the waiting platform. "Ta-da!" Dick exclaimed as he looked down towards his parents.

"The boy's a natural entertainer," Haley commented as the small boy scurried down the latter towards his parents.

"He won't be entertaining anyone if he doesn't hurry up."

"Yeah, I got it Dad, I'm going," Dick answered as he ran off towards the changing room.

"Remember, Dick your costume is on the red hanger in our changing room."

"Got it mom," Dick yelled back without looking back. Both his parents thought about how much of a handful he was while smiling as they watched him run out of sight.

^•^

It didn't take long before Dick was fully dressed for his performance. He grinned slightly as he looked into the mirror to admire how cool his bright red, yellow, and green costume was. With this on he truly felt like a superhero.

Maybe I can get one more practice run before the show, Dick thought as he ran out of the changing room. Yeah, he was definitely like a superhero; he had the colorful costume down, plus he could fly through the air. He often dreamed of becoming a superhero just like Superman. A couple of months ago, he heard about how he single handily saved the world from some alien guy named General Zod. He couldn't wait to perform in Metropolis. Maybe if he was lucky Superman might show up as the guest of honor.

"Move it, kid!" a man yelled at him causing Dick to snap out of his thoughts before he could bump into the man. Dick couldn't look up to catch a glimpse of the man's face as the man walked passed him and out of the tent.

That was weird, Dick thought. It isn't time to let people into the tent yet. He looked out towards the performance area where the man was just leaving to confirm his suspicions. Although he didn't see anything wrong in the empty room he wanted to go investigate the matter. He stopped when he felt someone yank him away from the performance area.

"And where do you think you're going?" Dick heard his father asked with an amused voice as he watched his son trying to struggle helplessly from his grasp.

"Let me go, let me go," Dick demanded childishly as his father flung him on to one shoulder to better restrain the energetic nine-year-old.

"I bet he was just trying to get one more practice run in, weren't you?" Haley laughed, causing Dick to fall limp in his Dad's arms knowing that escape was futile.

"Here's the little troublemaker, Honey," Dick's father called out as they saw her waiting in the warm up area with the rest of the circus family. Dick sighed as his mother put the finishing touches on his costume as Haley went out to the performance area to start the show. There goes my extra practice time Dick thought with a pout, but his disappointment soon went away as the show began.

With every act that went out and came back with the sounds of cheers made Dick's heart start pounding with anticipation, and soon it was their turn.

"...and remember, Dick, always turn and smile at the crowd whenever you can, and-"

"Come on, honey, this isn't Dick's first performance."

"I know; I just want my little Robin to do the best he can," Dick's mom said soothingly as she hugged Dick tightly while his father ruffled his raven colored hair for good luck.

^•^

"Here comes the performance you've all been waiting for, The Amazing Flying Graysons! As always doing their daring feats without the safety of a net!" the ringleader announced as a bright light flashed upon them. It's show time, Dick told himself as he put on his best smile. It was hard not to, after all this is what him and his family lived for. The rush of adrenaline that pulsed through them as they propelled themselves through the air, the roar of the audience blasting through the background- nothing could beat any of it.

As his mother went out, Dick couldn't help but feel excited when the trapezes swung back towards him for his time in the air. However, all that excitement and adrenaline coursing through his veins to soar through the air like his parents soured as he felt his heart plummet to the pit of his stomach. When he saw the cables begin to become unsteady just as his mother was swinging back towards him with his father holding on to her legs.

"Dick-!" his mother called out to him with a smile that quickly fell as the cables completely came undone. Dick desperately tried to reach out to grab hold of his mother's hands, but it was too late. They were no longer soaring through the air, but instead falling.

It was almost like time slowed down for the young boy as he stood there terrified with tears streaming down his face. He saw and heard everything: the shocked faces of his parents, their screams of horror, all up to the sickening thud they made when they hit the ground.

Numbness hit him first as he felt his body trembling with a turmoil of emotions so strong, so agonizing the boy could barely comprehend them. This shouldn't have happened; the performance was almost over and all he had to do was grab hold of his mother's hands and do a couple flips before they all landed safely on the other side. No longer could he fly freely beside his family, that world had shattered into unfixable pieces leaving him cold and lonely. But, through the darkness that settled around him, he found a light, a new reason to soar through the air like the bird his mother knew he was, as Robin.

***This story came from watching Arrow, the Flash, and Gotham so I hope you like it and review.:)**


	2. Chapter 2

***Spoiler Alert for all of you that haven't watched all the episodes in Arrow or haven't started and want to. Read at your own risk...but definitely review! :D.**

* * *

><p>"What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us."<p>

-Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Roy Harper to Speedy<p>

- Starling City, year 2007-

"Thanks again for the coffee," a young teenage girl with brown curly hair said as she walked along side a beautiful older woman. They chatted on pleasantly as they walked along the sidewalk unaware of the person who was watching them. They seemed like the perfect targets, both seem to be well dressed, which was a good indicator that their wallets would be stuffed with cash and lots of it. The boy waited for the prefect moment before rushing out of his hiding place just as the women were getting into their car. It was too easy all he had to do was bump into one of them, swipe their purse, rush off without hesitation, and they wouldn't know the wiser at least until it was too late to stop him.

Just as he planed he had bumped into the younger woman and was off; the only hitch was that she had figured out a tad bit earlier than he had expected as he heard her screaming frantically from behind him. He started to run faster as the elder woman started running after him. This wasn't good he thought as he dodged an on coming car as he made his get away. He was almost in the clear when he hit a dead end. Just my luck he thought as he turned around to see the two women had cornered him.

"Give us back the purse and we promise we won't press charges," the elder woman demanded, but judging by how better off they both were compared to the people back home the boy knew he couldn't afford to let this one get away. He looked back at the gate and then smiled smugly as he saw an opening for a get away. With one more look back at the ladies he jumped high enough to grab hold of the top of the gate before propelling his body over the fence. Even though his heist hadn't exactly went as smoothly as he had hoped he knew there was no way he could get caught. He never got caught…

Yep no way I could've ever gotten caught, he thought bitterly as he found himself hand cuffed in an integration room. "Mr. Roy William Harper Jr., where's Sir?" Inspector Lance questioned as he slapped down a bunch of papers filled with all Roy's previous mishaps with the law and a few mug shots long the fray of papers scattered across the table.

"Dead. Can I go now?"

"I'm sorry to hear that, but you've been identified as a prep of a purse snatching. Hmm…that's quite the resume you got here; robberies, petty theft, and oh look at that stealing a car. Well it's nice to change things up a little, and more petty theft. Do you have a problem with banks?"

"Its sort of hard to run away with one now isn't it?"

"Well I can assure you that jail will be harder," the inspector countered as he sat in a seat in front of him.

"Do you think that I want to steal, I don't have a choice," Roy began as his face became harder while he tried to contain as much emotion as he could. The inspector merely scoffed at his reasoning causing him to glare up at him. "My mother she has a problem-"

"Yeah she does her son's an idiot."

With another deep breath the boy forced his anger to stay at bay as he continued to look for the words to wiggle his way out of this one. "No, Vertigo. She got hooked on Vertigo last year. The stuff has messed her up. She hasn't been the same since then and her medical bills…" the words got choked up in his throat as he took another deep breath to calm himself before continuing. "Look I'm just trying to help anyway that I can. It hasn't been easy for us and not everyone is so privileged…at least not where I'm from," the ginger teen finished off with a voice filled with anger and regret, hoping at very least he could get away with another warning. Before the inspector could say another word another police officer came in.

"It looks like our little purse thief is clear of all charges and is free to go," the man announced grudgingly as he held the door open for Roy to leave. Guess I hit a heart string, the young teen thought as he got up to leave with a huge smile on his face that the inspector could only shake his head at. He wasn't particularly worried about the young criminal walking away; after all, he knew his type he would be back here soon.

Knocking sounded throughout the small house causing Roy to groan with annoyance as he dragged himself off the couch wondering who in the hell was at the door. He rarely had visitors and door-to-door salesmen were too scared to come this part of town, anyway. The person he found at the door was the last person he ever expected to be standing there, and with the recent events that have happened the last person he wanted to see at this moment.

"Please can we at least talk?" the girl, whose purse he stole, asked as she stopped him from closing the door in her face.

"What do you want? Did you come here to help me out like some charity case that you can tell your rich friends about?"

"What makes you think you know me?"

"Hmph, really you're Thea Queen an heiress to the Queen fortune, you like designer brands, and got a really expensive car for your birthday, which you crashed. Your life is so transparent."

"Oh really because you've seem to have left some stuff out like my dead father, missing step-father, broken brother, and the fact that I almost served jail time for that car crash," Thea retorted leaving the ginger hair boy speechless with the knowledge that her life wasn't all sunshine and butterflies all because she was rich.

"Look it took some guts to come to the glades at night, but let me give you some advice: stay out of the glades and don't believe every sob story a guy like me tells some cop to get out of jail time," Roy replied with a smug smile as he recovered his hold on the situation before handing her purse back and closing the door in her face. After that encounter his life started to slowly change as Thea Queen forcefully wiggled her way into it. She soon made him realize if he ever wanted his life to get better he had to change. He had to rise up and be something more than what he was, but what that thing was at the time he didn't know. All he knew was that he had to make amends to all the wrong things he has done the only way he knew how; through brute strength.

He started to clean up the miserable place he called home by busting up drug deals or any crime operation that was going on. He was so sure that this was his ticket to making something out of his life at least until he found himself shoved into a car during his first attempt to save the day.

"This is Roy Harper, arrests, larceny, robbery, aggravated assaults. Just another lowly gang banger like the ones that killed my wife," a voice spoke from the darkness before Roy felt someone lift the sac from over his head to relieve a blinding light being shone at him. The boy tried to struggle as he made sense of his surroundings, but both were futile. His arms and legs were tied to the ceiling and floor and he couldn't make heads or tail of where ever the mad man holding up a video camera to his face had taken him.

As the man spoke, Roy couldn't help but feel fear swelling up inside him as sweat soaked his face. He struggled with all his might in hopes by some lucky grace he could get himself out of this situation but nothing he did made a difference to situation it only aggravated the cuts and bruises he had gotten from his attempt to break up a crime some real gang bangers were about to commit. What made things worse was that this had to happen just when he finally felt like he was getting his life back on track. When he finally found something that would make his life mean something. But look where he was now, perhaps he was in too deep to dig himself out of the pit he's been digging for years, perhaps he was too stained by the violence and crime of the glades to be saved.

"I'll give you ten minutes to state your case Roy, why should you get to live?" the man known as Savior asked as he pointed a gun at Roy with his finger ready to pull the trigger as soon as his time limit was up.

Roy didn't need to ponder the question he already knew what his answer was and that was that he didn't deserve to live, not as much as anyone else contaminated by the filth that lived in the glades, the filth he was once part of. There wasn't anything he could do to change that fact he thought as he hung his head in total hopelessness knowing nothing could save him. "You're right I don't deserve to live, so just kill me!"

"You really have no will to live?"

All Roy could do was bury his emotions and stare on with absolute resolve. "Just do it, no ones going to miss me. I'm just a waste," he confirmed again as he hung his head down, preparing himself for the last thing he'll ever feel; pain.

"At least we agree on something, you are a waste," the man declared as he begun to pull on the trigger, causing Roy to flinch as he lost his grip on his emotions, but the bullet never fired. The man was too preoccupied with noises that were coming from outside. Then out of nowhere he swooped in throwing an arrow inches away from Roy's hand so that he could break the restraints that were holding him down.

Roy would be lying if he said that seeing the Green Arrow save the day wasn't a defining moment in his life. The experience didn't only give him hope that he could better himself and his home, but it also gave him something to work towards.


	3. Chapter 3

"To be nobody but yourself in a world that's doing it's best to make you somebody else is to fight the hardest battle you are ever going to fight…Never stop fighting"

-E. E. Cummings

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Wally West to Kid Flash<p>

-Blue Valley, Nebraska, year 2008-

"Hmm…a little to the left…no a little to the right, there perfect." A spikey ginger hair boy confirmed, as he took a step back to better admire his handy work. He couldn't help but grin at the newest Flash poster he had bought with his monthly allowance. Even though he would be going without lunch for a couple of weeks it was worth it to get the last limited addition live scale Flash poster from the comic book store this week.

Many of the kids from school had thought it was stupid to spend all his lunch money on such a trivial thing but to the boy who considered himself the leader of the Blue Valley Flash fan club it was nothing but a mere sacrifice. Wally West had been a hardcore Flash fan ever since he saw him save several people from a burning building in a blink of an eye on the news. That was the moment a nine-year-old Wally made up his mind to be just like the Flash when he grew up.

"Wally, get down here the family reunion is starting," he heard his mother call from downstairs. With one more glance at his newest poster he ran downstairs as fast as he could.

As soon as he had made his way towards the backyard his mother pulled him towards her. "There you are Wally, why are you always late?" his mother scolded. When she didn't get a reply from the downcast boy she sighed as she went on with what she had called him over to tell him. "Anyway your Aunt has been asking for you so hurry up and go greet her."

Hearing that his favorite aunt, Iris West, wanted to see him made a large smile appearing on his face as he scampered off towards the direction of a medium size ginger woman that was talking to a few relatives before she caught sight of him. Aunt Iris was his favorite relative by far not only because she was the only person that would listen to his wild dreams about one day becoming a speedster just like his idol, but because she always brought new stories about the Flash to tell him.

"And then what happened Aunt Iris?" Wally asked eagerly when the short ginger woman in front of him stopped right at the best part of the story as a man with blond hair came towards them. As Wally looked up to where his aunt's gaze was directed he couldn't help but pout. Even though he knew that the man was his aunt's newly married husband, he still didn't like the fact that he was about to ruin his favorite thing about the family gathering his parents held.

Looking down at her sulking nephew Iris couldn't help but smile softly at him as she bent down to his level. "You know, all this story telling is kind of making me thirsty, would you mind-"

"No problem Aunt Iris, I'll back in a flash and then you can finish the rest of the story right?" Wally stated, more like a bargain than a question. This caused his aunt to laugh a little while she promised him the end of the story while shooing him towards the refreshment table.

_I wonder what the end of the story is,_ Wally wondered as he took the jug of punch and started pouring juice into a plastic cup. _I bet he uses his supper speed to take captain freeze gun right out of his hands. Or, maybe he did his arm tornado move and caused the villain to ice himself, or, or, or-_

"Wally get your damn head out of the clouds your making a mess!" a voice yelled, jolting Wally out of his thoughts only to see that the cup he was filling for his aunt was over flowing onto his mother's nice expensive white table cloth. It was the tablecloth his mother only brought out on special occasions, in other words, he had really done it this time.

"Sorry I-"

"Wasn't paying attention? Of course you weren't! It's always Flash this and Flash that. I want to be Flash when I grow up, well you can't! Just give up on such unrealistic dreams. Look son you aren't going to grow up to be some flashy superhero. You'll probably grow up normally and work at the same plant the men in our family have been working at for generations."

"You don't understand anything! You'll never understand!" Wally shouted back as he dashed back into the house as fast as he could so that no one would notice his trembling body and the painful tears flowing down his cheeks. He had heard that same lecture hundred times, to just give up on his dream and grow up like every other kid his age. All he ever heard from his parents was to be normal, act normal, or you're normal! He hated the word with a burning passion because the last thing he wanted was to be like everyone else around the small village he lived in.

The sort of village he lived in was like a never ending song that someone put on replay. The children eventually grow up, trained in their parent's profession, and take their parents' places in society. And the same is done in the next generation and then the next, it made him sick there was no way he was going to get stuck in that never ending cycle. He wanted to follow his own path, do his own thing, and become his own person._ Why couldn't they just accept him for who he is?_ Wally thought as he sobbed into his Flash themed blanket, curled up in his bed. As sobs started to die down he perked his head up from his bed when he heard a knocking sound from outside his door.

"Ah, can I please come in?" Wally heard a man ask from outside his door. Usually when he was this upset he would've sent the person packing; however, for some reason Wally felt himself getting up and unlocking the door to his room. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't recognize the person's voice, Wally thought as he opened his door slowly, only enough to poke his head out.

"Hi, I don't think we've been properly introduced I'm your uncle, Barry Allen. If it's not too much trouble, do you mind if we had a little talk?" the blond man that had interrupted his story time with his aunt asked with a soft smile. With a slight sigh Wally opened the door to let the man in.

From what he could tell by looking at the tall man, he wasn't like most adults. He didn't carry an intimidating air about him nor did he seem like he was some kind of all knowing being like most adults. No, he seemed more reasonable, laid back, and cheerful than any adult he had ever met.

"I'm sorry about Aunt Iris' drink," Wally mumbled as he watched his uncle seat down on his computer chair that he directed so that he was facing Wally.

"Don't sweat it kid, accidents happen," the man said with a warm smile. Some how that smile was able to make the boy, who still had a few stray tears falling down his face, return his smile. "You know all your parents want is what's best for you right?"

Hearing that caused Wally to turn away from the man with a pout, the last thing he wanted was to hear the same old boring speech from yet another adult.

"Okay, okay, yeah I know those are the last words you want to hear but it's true. Every parent wants to see their child to grow up to be the best they can be. But I also get where you're coming from. I bet you don't want to be like other kids or like your parents when you grow up, do you?"

"No, I want to be a hero just like the Flash," Wally mumbled back as he shifted towards the young man once again.

"Well then there are other ways you can be a hero like the Flash. You could become a doctor, a fireman, or a police officer."

"Hmph, what do you know? I bet you have a boring job like every other adult."

"I guess I can't argue with you there, I'm a forensic scientist and although I'm not out on the front line I still help people like the police officers and the Flash to catch the bad guys," Barry answered with a smile as he saw his nephew's ears perk at the mention of his favorite superhero's name.

"If what you say is true then that means you've met the Flash haven't you? You have to introduce me to him, you just have to!" Wally pleaded with wide green puppy dog eyes that were shining with hope. There was no way Barry could bring himself to turn down the one person who could be the biggest fan of his superhero identify. So against his better judgment he felt himself agreeing to let Wally come over next week to check out his laboratory and met the Flash.

"Thanks Uncle Barry, you're now my favorite uncle," Wally boomed excitedly as he got up out of his bed to follow his uncle back towards the family gathering.

"Aren't I your only uncle?"

"That's why you're the favorite," Wally answered with a cheeky grin that caused Barry to smile warmly down at the boy before affectionately ruffling his messy ginger hair.

"Now remember to behave yourself, Wallace. And try not to make any trouble for your Aunt Iris," Wally's mother lectured while she rang the door to her sister's house. A slight grimace appeared on her face as she watched her little boy practically bouncing up and down with excitement to the point she was sure he hadn't heard a single word that had come out of her mouth that day.

"Hi, you came just in time Barry's…is in the kitchen…" Iris broke off slightly as she watched her energetic nephew race into her house calling for the man that had promised that he would let him see his idol of all time.

"Sorry, I told him a million times to mind his manners, are you sure you can handle him for today?"

"Of course, you can't blame the kid for being excited. Its not everyday you get a private audience with the world's fastest man," Iris chuckled as she looked back to see Wally bouncing around a very flustered Barry as he tried to get all the stuff he needed for work.

"Well if you're sure than I'll see you in the evening than."

"Have a safe trip it looks like a storm might be coming," Iris called out as she watched her sister get into her car and drive off. The Central City reporter was about to close the door when she felt her husband give her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Have a good day Barry…and are you sure that you have the whole Flash thing under control?" Iris asked slightly worried that he would not be able to pull off the seamless switch between his identity as a forensic scientists and his alter ego without Wally noticing something was up.

"Don't worry everything's under control-"

"Come on Uncle Barry! We don't want to keep the Flash waiting!" Wally exclaimed as he tried to pull his uncle away from his aunt, which caused them both to laugh as Barry quickened his pace out the door.

"Has anyone ever taught you that waiting is a virtue?" Barry asked as he ruffled his nephew's messy ginger hair affectionately.

"I hate waiting, plus I bet the Flash never has to wait for anything," Wally countered as they got into Barry's car.

"You would be surprised," Barry sighed as he started to drive off in the direction of the police station.

"Okay here's the deal Wally, you wait inside my lab and I'm sure the Flash will be here in a few moments-"

"Where are you going Uncle Barry?" Wally asked absentmindedly as he looked around at all the chemicals that were on the shelves of his lab.

"I'll be in a meeting with the chief of the policeman for most of the morning, so you'll have the Flash all to yourself until I get back, ok." Barry answered as he picked up the young boy and sat him down in one of the chairs around his work area. "Wally be a good boy and wait patiently for the Flash and try not to touch any of the chemicals while I'm gone," Barry warned causing the ginger haired boy to bob his head up and down with a huge smile that only grew when he watched his uncle leave the room. This was it, Wally thought with excitement as he ran through the many questions he had thought up to ask the Flash on his long drive over to Central City. He wasn't even half way through the questions he had thought up when he heard a knocking on the door before it swung open revealing a red streak. Wally barely had time to blink before he saw the steak materialize into a man in a red costume with yellow lightening bolts.

"Y-y-you're t-t-the-"

"The Flash, why yes I am, and they probably call you articulate, uhn?" the superhero joked causing the small boy to snap out of his trance with a few shakes of his head before getting off his chair.

"I'm Wally West and I'm your biggest fan from Blue Valley," Wally introduced himself while holding out his hand to shake hands with the Flash; hoping that his bursting admiration for the hero wasn't showing.

"It's nice to meet you to Wally. Now your uncle told me that you have some questions for me. It's best to get straight to the point cause Central City has a bad habit of not staying saved for too long. If you know what I mean," the Flash stated cheerfully thinking that the young boy would only have a few questions, but little did he know despite the size of the boy's head he could fit a lot of questions; about two hours worth.

"…and is it true that you have to eat a gallon worth of food to satisfy your hyper-accelerated metabolism?"

"Well I'm not sure that it is a gallon but I do have to eat a lot or my body will use up all it's energy reserves and shut down?" the Flash answered while tapping his foot under the table he was seating at and looking at the clock periodically with his super speed so he wouldn't offend his nephew.

"Shut down? Does that mean you die if you don't get enough to eat?" Wally asked in a worried tone that got the super hero to snap to attention.

"Of course not, it means I just have a fainting spell nothing serious. Anyway I should get going it's almost time for my daily patrol of Central City," the Flash answered while seating up, but before he dashed out of the room he felt hands gripping his leg.

"Wait our time can't over already! I still haven't asked you the most important question yet!" Wally whined with a cute pout that caused Barry's resolve to breakdown as he turned back towards the child.

"Okay I guess I have time for one more question."

"Yaya! My last question is how did you get your powers?" Wally asked with a cheeky smile as he let go of the Flash's leg.

"Well I don't have time to go into the scientific detail…not that you will understand it but the long story short is that I got hit by lightening and a bunch of chemicals like the ones over there fell on me and voilà I got super speed."

"If that's what happened then it should be easy to get super speed if I recreate the accident right?" Wally asked with anticipation that flattered when the Flash's carefree face turned serious.

"Sorry bud I like that you are such a big fan, but what happened to me is a one and billion event. If you attempted to recreate the accident there is a higher chance you will end up getting hurt or worse. Do you understand?"

"Ah…fine…do you think I can hang out with you again sometime?" Wally asked trying to up lift his spirits.

"Of course only if you promise you'll be a good boy and stay out of trouble," the Flash bargained while ruffling the boy's hair before he was nothing more than a red streak disappearing out of the door. Little did Barry know that request may not be possible for a curious young boy especially on a day like that one. As the boy began to feel restless while he waited for his uncle he decided to take a better look at the chemicals that the Flash said were similar to the ones that changed him into a super hero. Being too short to get a good look he climbed on to the shelf and started to read the chemical labels on each bottle.

"Wally how was your talk with the-!" Barry broke off dead in his tracks as he stared up in surprise and horror at his nephew. Before he could make a move to drag the small boy down a streak of bright light crashed through the roof hitting the boy.

"Wally!" Barry yelled as he zoomed to his nephew's side on the ground drenched in the chemicals that had turned him into the Flash and electricity sparking around the boy. That day changed Wally's life as he awoke with the very power that would allow him to realize all his wildest dreams. He was finally free from having to conform and follow the future of carry on his father's life.


End file.
